The Fallen
by 1999luke2
Summary: Under the careful tending of Notch, a semi-immortal ruler, Minecraft has avoided war for hundreds of years. His rule has been glorious and long, but soon, Notch faces a ghost from his past that he must vanquish. His own brother.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

**Notch's POV**

To many, this evening seemed as normal as any. The residents of Craftia, Minecraft's capitol, were walking around the streets going about their business, but… for some reason, I couldn't feel at ease. There was some kind of… ominous feeling in the air. As I had lived for two hundred years (using an Ender Pearl fragment in my forehead to stop aging, like all rulers before me), I had seen many signs of calm before the storm, but this, it felt like a calm before a hurricane.

"King Notch?" I heard a voice ask. I turned from my view of the balcony to see a knight, one of my two royal bodyguards. "Yes, Sir PewDiePie?"

"Are you alright?" the knight in golden armor asked. My royal guards had gold armor, other knights had iron. "I'm fine, I just, I think something is wrong somehow," "How, sir?"

I pondered a second. "I've no idea, something seems… off."

"Could Cry and I help?"

"No, Sir PewDiePie, I think I need to be alone for a while."

"As you order, King Notch."

Without another word, he turned and left. I looked down to the city.

What was wrong?

**3****rd**** person**

Below the castle, catacombs housed deceased rulers. Each ruler was given one tomb, and their belongings were buried with them. Many rulers were even gladiators at some point. These rulers were buried with armor, which was studded in diamonds. The ender pearl in their forehead preserved their corpses, preventing rot. Some people knew this, and were planning to manipulate this. A clan long forgotten by Minecraft, the Disciples of End, were looking for one particular ruler. They searched for this for several years, and finally, they found they had succeeded in their search. They entered the tomb.

The clan, holding Ender Pearls, raised them, as one walked up to the casket. She gazed into the coffin, smiling at the ruler, before chanting in the Enderman language. If translated, it says: _"For thee who lives among the dead, rise from your imprisonment of dread. Let air fill your lungs, and walk once more, cause destruction and death forevermore,"_

The corpse slowly rose into sitting. He opened his eyes, now pearl white, and looked around the room. His lifeless eyes scanning the robed figures surrounding him, observing their every move. The woman smirked. "Welcome back, King Herobrine."

**Tobuscus' POV**

I walked back to my house, Fortbuscus after a long day of mining. I was exhausted. Drowsily, my eyes wandered across the land, and I suddenly heard a loud _BOOM! _and quickly jumped onto the icy lake. My house wasn't too far away, and I quickly ran to the door, shocked to see a purple spire of light shining over the horizon. A purple ring of light flew in my direction across the sky, and violet sparkles rained across the land. The kind you see when Endermen teleport. This was too odd, so I went inside, and petted my dog Gryphon before heading in the direction of Craftia, the nearest city, where I assumed the light was coming from. I took an iron sword with me for protection.

**Notch's POV**

I ran into the castle halls after hearing a near deafening explosion. I found it in the castle lobby, a crater was there, several guards surrounded it, but sattered whn they saw me, allowing me to look down. "Sir, I think one of the tombs just… exploded."

"Thank you, Sir Cry, get my hammer."

"Why?"

"I'm going down there."

He left, coming back soon, and handed me the royal Hammer. Known as the Hammer of Notch, it was crafted and given to me years ago, nearly a century ago. "Thank you, Sir Cry."

He nodded his masked head, an iron mask, round with a monotone expression. It had two large eye holes with thin string allowing him to view his surroundings. I jumped down into the tomb. It was empty. I gazed into the coffin. Nothing. PewDiePie and Cry jumped down with their iron swords ready. "Grave robbers, they stole the body," I said. "Who was it, Notch?" Cry asked. I looked at the carved in name on the coffin lid, dropping the hammer in shock.

"Umm…. Sir? Are you okay?" they asked.

"Pewdie, Cry, it's time I told you a story. One about… a long lost sibling of mine."

**A.U.**

**I know, I'm still working on Death and All His Friends, but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to get started. This will be a three story series. This one, a prequel, and a sequel. I hope you enjoyed, there will be a main group in the story, so keep reading, but Toby, Pewds, and Cry will be in it.**


	2. The Gathering

**Tobuscus' POV**

The streets of Craftia were busy. People were walking around, with nervous looks in their eyes, and when I got to the castle, it was chaos. People were shouting, and the two lead knights, Pewdie and Cry were holding people back.

"What are these purple sparkles everywhere?!"

"Why is there a hole in the castle?"

"What was that pillar of light?"

"People! People! Stop, our king has announced that it is being dealt with, we will take action shortly," Cry announced before running into the castle, and PewDiePie followed. I heard the doors lock, and decided to stay for a while, I had journeyed a long way to get here. Walking through the busy city, I eventually came to a park and sat down on a bench. Kids were playing around the park, and tall oak trees dotted the grounds.

"Tobuscus?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see the chief of the knight guard. Not higher rank than Pewdie or Cry, but just under them.

"Sky?"

**Cry's POV**

"Are the doors secured?" Notch asked. PewDiePie and I nodded, and Notch smiled, getting up from his throne. "What was this about a brother?" I asked. "We always thought you were an only child. There were no records of a sibling you ever had." The king sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the war? The Ender Wars?" he asked. PewDiePie and I looked to each other, then back to Notch before shaking our heads. "Hundreds of years ago, back when I was naturally eight, the alchemists of early Craftia were searching for a way to create a portal. We used a complex combination of gems to open an Ender Portal. Several Endermen quickly made their way in, and we allowed them to stay, given they never harmed us. But after a few years, they began to take cities, claiming their homeland, the End, became a nearly uninhabitable wasteland. After a long series of conflict, a full-blown war broke out. After my brother took the crown, he sided with them, for reasons I can't understand. However, I was given the crown when my brother's death came and forced the Endermen back into the End, but some people report seeing Endermen outside the cities."

I let this sink in, and thought it over.

"So, what does this all mean, sir?" I asked, determined to find out what exactly was going on.

"It means my brother has returned. When he died, I forced him into the Nether, but he has somehow returned. We are going to find out how and why."

"Sir, the outside lands are feral, I believe we should recruit anyone who would like to help," PewDiePie suggested. "Alright," Notch said. "If you can find anyone who wants to help, then that's alright."

We bowed.

"Thank you sir," we said simultaneously. "I should be thanking you two," Notch replied. We exited, into the streets of Craftia, where some people were standing, waiting for us.

**Tobuscus' POV**

"I always did want to help the royal guard, but I never really liked life in these huge cities, too boring," I said to Sky. "I know what you mean, I arrived here just a few years ago, and I'm doing well, but I miss the outside." I nodded. Suddenly, Cry and Pewdie emerged from the castle doors.

"The king is bringing us with him on a quest to find an evil being outside the city," Cry began. "If anybody would like to volunteer to assist us, it would be very much appreciated, and you will be rewarded." Sky and I looked at each other, smiling. "Now you can help the guards, and I can go outside!" he said. We looked back at the guards.

"If you would like to sign up, we will be in the castle lobby, Notch has permitted entry for those who want to help," PewDiePie opened the castle doors, and Cry followed him inside. The doors shut, and people began to talk. Sky and I talked it over for a while, and finally decided to sign up. As we entered the castle doors, we saw four people were enlisting.

One of them had red pants, and a blue shirt on. He had a strange pattern on the front of the shirt and had a metal plate on the back of his head. The next had a simple tan and brown shirt on with brown pants. Neither of them had hair. The third one had a brown tweed suit, dark brown brogues, and a golden monocle. He also had a red flat cap with black hair and a mustache. The final one resembled the third, with a tan tweed suit and a monocle, brown pants and a brown bowler cap with a red stripe. His hair and mustache were a light gray, but he didn't seem elderly or aged, due to his high pitched voice. He and the third man had an accent, but I couldn't tell from where. Suddenly, Cry took notice of Sky and me. "Hey! More recruits!" he pointed at us before motioning us to walk over. PewDiePie walked into a room with a sign above it reading _"Armory". _"So, you are Sky and…" he looked at me. "I'm Tobuscus, my closest friends call me Toby, though," I smiled. He wrote this down in a book using a quill.

"Alright, do you have any weapons?" Cry asked.

Sky took a golden sword from a sheath on his left. Cry nodded, jotting it down. "And you?" I took a diamond one from a sheath on my left. Cry wrote in the book again. "You're sure you want to help? This will be very dangerous." "I've always wanted to help the royal guard," I said. "I need to get outside, and I want to help however I can," said Sky. "Okay, those are our new recruits. He pointed to the man in the blue. "That's Vaksha," and he turned to the man in the tan shirt, "Frembo," and finally, to the men in the suits. The one in the darker suit had a golden sword on him. "Those are Gamechap and Bertie. Gamechap is the one in the dark suit, Bertie is the other." "So, when do we leave?" I asked. "We leave in an hour, talk to Pewdie about getting your armor, if you want any." Cry walked into the armory and I stood there, thinking about how cool this would be.


End file.
